Only You
by Hizashii
Summary: Sólo él podía mejorar esta mierda en la que mi vida se había convertido, pero él no estaba. Bella/Jacob. AU.


**Título:** Only You.  
**Fandom:** Twilight.  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sí.  
**Claim: **Bella/Jacob.  
**Rated:** T.  
**Advertencias:** Universo alterno. Menciones de violación y temas bélicos.  
**Summary:** Sólo él podía mejorar esta mierda en la que mi vida se había convertido, pero él no estaba.  
**Dedicado a:** Estrella'black, porque cumple años y es amor :D

**

* * *

Only You.**

Sentía mis piernas flaquear y las manos me temblaban, aún en la oscuridad de la noche podía notar las luces públicas unos metros al frente, las lágrimas empañaban mi visión, pero decidí no rendirme. Como pude, me fui arrastrando por las calles, sintiéndome sucia y ultrajada. Sabía que lucía como una indigente, con las ropas rasgadas y manchada de sangre.

Sentí un automóvil detenerse a mi lado y, en medio de mi paranoia, quise correr. Las lágrimas brotaron como mares de mis ojos cuando sentí sus manos cálidas y grandes en mi cintura, y pataleé entre sus brazos.

—¡Suéltame! —chillé—. ¿¡No has tenido suficiente!?

Sentí sus manos en mi espalda cuando me volteó y me recargó contra su pecho, acariciándome lenta y suavemente.

—No sé quién te hizo esto, pero es un desgraciado —dijo, su voz era cálida, con una tarde en la playa, y me hizo sentir segura. Aún cuando acababa de ser violada, sentía que podía estar segura entre sus brazos.

—Tranquila, Bella. Encontraremos al degenerado que te hizo esto —gruñó con rabia.

—No hagas una locura —lloré—, no quiero perderte. Eres uno de mis mejores amigos.

—Déjame llevarte al Hospital, y avisarle a Edward, Alice y los demás —informó, metiéndome en el auto y buscando su celular en su bolsillo.

—Me gustaría que Rosalie no se enterara —dije. Él hizo una mueca.

—La rubia se enterará, Bella. No podemos escondérselo, no cuando Alice es tan boca floja —dijo, rodando los ojos.

Luego de cinco minutos conduciendo, llegamos al Hospital Central de Seattle. Él insistía en llevarme en brazos, pero yo quería sólo apoyarme en él. Igualmente, cuando me cargó no tuve nada que hacer.

—Odio que te salgas con la tuya siempre —gruñí, golpeándole suavemente en el pecho.

—Parte de mi encanto —dijo, pestañeando exageradamente.

—Eres un pelmazo, Emmett —siseé. Él rodó los ojos.

—Parte de mi encanto, Isabella.

—No me llames así —chillé suavemente.

Su celular sonó y se las arregló para contestarlo sin dejar de llevarme en brazos.

—Vienen todos en camino.

—¿Todos?

—Todos.

Gemí y me cubrí la cara con las manos, mientras Emmett me dejaba sobre la camilla.

- - -

Habían pasado ya dos días desde la noche en la noche en que me violaron, y hoy me entregaban los resultados de todos los exámenes.

Una mano fría tomó la mía y la apretó dulcemente, volteé la mirada y me encontré con los ojos verdes de Edward y una sonrisa confortante en su rostro.

—Sabes que estaré siempre para ti.

—Lo sé.

—Para eso es la familia —dijo, guiñándome un ojo. Yo sólo reí.

El doctor apareció en el pasillo y los nervios inmediatamente volvieron, las manos me comenzaron a sudar y mis piernas temblaban.

—No podré hacerlo, Edward.

—Tranquila, Bells, todos estaremos para ti. Pase lo que pase.

Tomé el sobre que el doctor me tendía, pero el temblor que me invadía logró que cayera al suelo. Alice lo recogió y me miró fijamente.

—¿Quieres que lo vea yo primero, hermanita? —me dijo con dulzura.

—_S-_sí —respondí. Observé, expectante, como sus finos y pálidos dedos abrían el sobre blanco. Parecieron siglos, al menos para mí.

—Respira, Bella —me dijo Edward, abrazándome. Pero, a pesar de que era mi primo y lo adoraba, ese no era el abrazo que necesitaba.

—No pasa nada, Bells. Todo está bien —dijo Alice y sentí que un poco de la carga se acababa. Sin embargo, no me sentía del todo bien.

—¡Vamos a celebrarlo! —dijo Emmett, haciendo una cara estúpida, intentando hacerme reír.

No funcionó.

- - -

Desde aquella noche yo no era la misma. Todos lo notaban. Alice se daba cuenta que no leía más novelas de romances, ni escuchaba música clásica, ni le pedía a Edward que tocara el piano. No comía, no salía de mi habitación. No llamaba a Jasper, ni a Rose, ni siquiera Edward.

—Estás mal, Bells, y no me lo quieres decir —me dijo, un día que bajé a desayunar—. Papá y mamá están preocupados, al igual que tía Esme. Carlisle asegura que es normal, pero algo en mí me dice que no lo es.

—Estoy bien —gruñí. Ella se acercó y puso una mano en mi hombro, mirándome con sus jodidamente azules ojos heredados de Renée.

—Tú antes me contabas todo, te estás encerrando y eso no me gusta —murmuró dolida.

—Suéltame, Ali. No quiero hablar de ello.

—¡Me lo contarás cuando te sientas lista! —chilló, mientras yo subía las escaleras.

Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto con pestillo y no supe más de la vida exterior en dos días.

- - -

_Ali, lo siento. Sé que piensas que me he vuelto una mierda de hermana, que algo malo me está pasando y no quiero contártelo por miedo a tu reacción… tú, tienes razón, Ali._

_No estoy bien, la vida me apesta desde aquella noche. Cierro los ojos y sólo se me vienen las sensaciones de esas manos sucias recorriéndome, sus palabras lascivas, el dolor, las lágrimas. No puedo vivir con esto, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte. Yo creo que lo mejor sería que acabara con esto, ¿sabes? Por eso quería decirte que eres la mejor hermana del mundo y que siempre te amaré._

_Bella._

- - -

Cerré la carta y la puse sobre mi escritorio. Tomé el teléfono y marqué el número que me sabía de memoria, las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas y sólo quería hablar con él. Tenía dos semanas sin saber de él y estaba aterrada. Contestó al quinto tono.

—¿Hola? —dijo él, su voz sonando justo como siempre.

—Jake —contesté, casi riendo de alegría de por fin haber podido hablar con él. Lo había llamado cada día y nunca había contestado, incluso ya estaba imaginando lo peor.

—Bells, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó él—. Te noto extraña.

—Ow, es que yo… yo me preguntaba si te había enterado, Jake.

—Sí, Bella, me enteré —dijo, con rabia contenida—, pero no te pude llamar. La guerra está muy fuerte y no nos dejan salir del campo de batalla.

—Te extraño —dije, como niña pequeña.

—Yo también, Bells —contestó, algo en su voz me decía que estaba por colgar.

—Te necesito, Jake.

—Desearía estar allí para ti, pero no puedo.

—Yo —suspiré—, yo sólo quiero que sepas que siempre voy a amarte, Jake, que siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré.

—Bella, ¿qué pasa? —murmuró, preocupado.

—No quiero seguir viviendo, Jake, yo voy a… —comencé, mi voz flaqueando a último momento.

—No lo hagas. No aún. Tú sólo… espera dos días, ¿sí? —soltó atropelladamente—. Si nada mejora, puedes llamarme y volver a despedirte de mí, y entonces quizás yo esté más preparado.

—Te amo, Jake.

—Prométeme que esperarás dos días, Bella. Promételo.

—Yo…

—Te amo, Bella.

Lamentablemente, se cortó la comunicación.

- - -

Miré el reloj y salí de mi habitación, camino a la de Alice. Ella había salido con Jasper y no la vería enseguida, así que deslicé la carta por debajo de la puerta y corrí a mi habitación, de nuevo.

Charlie no llegaría aún, y mamá estaba con Esme tomando café, así que no cerré la puerta. Quizás con la esperanza de que algo me detuviera.

Tomé el teléfono y marqué el teléfono de Jake, lo llamé tres veces y no respondía.

—Tú me dijiste que querías que me despidiera, Jake —lloré y lancé mi celular hacia la cama.

Tomé el primer frasco de pastillas y lo abrí, lanzando al suelo las treinta pastillas que contenía. Eran blancas y pequeñas, pero eran potentes. Iba a agarrar un lote de ellas cuando una mano me detuvo.

Ya que tenía los ojos cerrados, pensé que era Emmett por un momento, pero el familiar escalofrío que me recorrió me hizo pensar que ya había muerto.

—Disculpa la tardanza, Bells —dijo, levantándome del suelo y abrazándome, mientras enterraba su nariz en mis cabellos—. Sigues oliendo a fresas.

—Jake, ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunté, aturdida.

—Si creíste que iba a permitir que te suicidaras, estabas muy equivocada.

—Pero… la guerra, morirán muchos de tus compañeros y tú estás aquí, y podría costar la vida de millones y —me interrumpió.

—Sonará egoísta, pero no me importa que se muera toda Europa si eso significa que tú estarás a mi lado —contestó.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —pregunté, totalmente curiosa.

—Renuncié a la milicia, Bells —dijo dulcemente—, sabes bien que era voluntario y podía abandonar cuando quisiera.

—Pero… tú desde pequeño querías ser soldado.

—Sólo porque quería un mundo seguro para ti —murmuró, justo antes de unir sus labios a los míos.

- - -

—¡Rebecca, Rachel, vengan a cenar! —grité fuertemente desde la cocina. Sentí unas pasos apresurados bajar las escaleras y las voces de mis hijas gritando algo sobre huevos fritos.

—Hola, amor —dijo Jacob, lanzando el saco al sofá y dándome un beso en los labios.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —pregunté, mientras servía los cuatro platos.

—Agotador.

—Hay que arreglar eso más tarde —comenté, él me miró pícaramente y yo me sonrojé.

—¿Por fin vienen mañana los chicos? —preguntó cuando ya todos estábamos sentados en la mesa.

—Sí, tengo tanto tiempo sin verlos —mi voz sonó nostálgica—. Alice está ya de ocho meses, ¿puedes creerlo? Y Rosalie, ¿quién hubiera imaginado que terminaría casada con Emmett?

—No me vas a negar que lo de Edward fue lo más asombroso. Yo ya me hacía a la idea de que era gay, quizás por eso me asombró tanto.

—Vanessa es preciosa, y obviamente los gemelos le saldrán de cabello bronce —reí, tomando un bocado de mi pollo.

Rachel comentó algo de un chico de la escuela, mientras Rebecca la molestaba diciendo que eran novios. Jacob me sonreía desde el otro lado de la mesa y yo sólo podía pensar lo mucho que gané por esperar dos días.

Y lo mucho que pude haber perdido. Pero Jacob siempre había sabido cuidarme, siempre había sabido cómo arreglarme cuando estaba rota. Y por eso es que él es el amor de mi vida, el único.

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
